Who Is Enigma?
|pages = 23 |year = 2285 |stardate = 8173.5 }} Choose wrong… and it's WAR! Summary :"Captain's log, stardate 8173.5: The peace negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have broken down; the differences seem irreconcilable. To prevent this, the ''Enterprise is transporting Ambassador-at-large Robert Fox to the peace conference, to begin negotiations anew." Fox beams aboard the ''Enterprise and is greeted by Kirk, who notes that it has been some time since their adventure on Eminiar VII. Kirk introduces his senior officers, Sulu, Saavik, Dr. McCoy, and Scott. While giving Fox a tour, Scott beams up the replacement crew members from Starbase 19. The replacements include a variety of alien species, including an Andorian who has been replaced by an impostor. The ship sets course for Babel, the location of the conference. As Kirk makes the security arrangements, the Andorian shape-shifts into the form of Lieutenant Richardson, one of the security personnel and enters Fox' quarters. It transforms into a strange tentacled creature, but the real security team arrives and fire phasers at it before it can kill Fox. McCoy notes that the marks left are those of a Rigellian decapod, a creature extinct for a century. Kirk has Uhura send Sulu and Saavik to his quarters and open a channel to Commodore Benedit of the Federation Security Council. Benedict confirms the existence of a shape-shifting assassin named "Enigma" working for the Orion Victory League. It seems that he is using the same techniques as Garth of Izar, learned from the natives of Antos IV. Meanwhile, Fox finds a computer tape left by the creature from the Orion Victory League announcing his death. The voice and image are those of his daughter, Trisha. :"Captain's log, stardate 8174.5: We have achieved orbit around the planet code-named Babel. No further sightings of Enigma have been reported. When Ambassador Fox has beamed to the planet's surface, we will stage an exhaustive search for this intruder." Kirk and McCoy encounter Saavik alone in a hallway and ask where Lt. Sherwood, her partner for this shift, is. Kirk also notes that she is carrying a meal, steak to be precise, and notes that Vulcans are vegetarians. He tells McCoy to seize her since she must be Enigma, but McCoy's tricorder indicates that she is actually Saavik. She tells that she is half-Romulan, and thus the steak. Kirk and McCoy accept her explanation and continue on. She thinks that Surak must be watching over her because they believed her. In the transporter room, Fox prepares to transport down, and Kirk checks with Scott to ensure that no sabotage has occurred. He then says to Scott "Queen to Queen's level 3", the same phrase Scott used the previous time they encountered a shape-shifter. Scott expresses confusion and as phasers are aimed at him, transforms into a bird and flies into the transporter, heading to the planet. Fox calls out Trisha's name, arousing Kirk's suspicion. Kirk orders a search for Scott and finds out about Fox' daughter. McCoy calls Kirk to Scott's quarters and points out the venom they have found, that of a Dimorian water-rat, venom that kills within 24 hours. :"Captain's log, supplemental: Commodore Benedict's orders are explicit; the agent Enigma is to be shot on sight. But if she dies… the same phaser fire will almost certainly doom Mr. Scott." On the planet, Fox meets with the Klingon ambassador, Kalor. Enigma watches them, but cannot make a move due to the protection around Fox. After the first round of discussions, Kirk beams down to talk to Fox and asks him about Trisha. Fox admits that they'd fought and that she left home to join a revolutionary organization because she hated him. Kirk asks why she didn't kill him in his quarters when she had the chance. Fox tells Kirk that he'd do anything to get her back. The conference continues, complete with a large assembly of gatherers. Kirk has Konom, the transporter chief, beam all of the security personnel into a matter stream, but not to re-energize them. With the hole in security, Enigma heads in, transforms into a Gorn and attacks. Kirk and his men arrive and Kirk attacks the Gorn and it transforms into a duplicate of him, completely identical, including to the tricorder. McCoy noted that he would simply inject both with Retinax V since the real Kirk was allergic to it. The impostor turned to run, but Saavik uses a Vulcan nerve pinch on him, disabling him. McCoy injects the drug, actually a neural paralyzer and Veritazine, a truth drug, and they discover Scott's location. Benedict demands to know what Kirk is doing, and he explains himself. Kalor tells Benedict that he is going to recommend Kirk for the Klingon Courage Medal for his actions. McCoy and Richardson find Scott, and McCoy injects him with Masiform-D, saving his life. Kirk tells Fox to talk with his daughter, and Fox agrees and heads off to try to start anew with her. Memorable quotes "Your job is to get Fox to Babel in one piece! My boys don't need any ship-bound flatfeet to tell them what to do! Is that ''clear?" "Perfectly, sir. Kirk out." (end communication) "''Jackass! There's intergalactic war at stake, and he wants to make sure his "boys" get all the ''credit!" : - '''Commodore Benedict' and Kirk "You know, you are quite a ''legend among our warfleet, captain." "Am I? Would you happen to remember any of those legends, Mr. Ambassador?" : - '''Kalor' and Kirk, after Enigma has been captured and the conference saved Background information * Takes place shortly before the events of . Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer : Mike W. Barr * Artists: ** Tom Sutton (pencil art – interior and cover) ** Ricardo Villagran (inking – interior) ** Michele Wolfman (color art) ** John Costanza (letter art) ** Sal Amendola (inking – cover) * Editor: Marv Wolfman Characters ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise captain. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise physician. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief engineer of the Enterprise. ; Hikaru Sulu : Commander and first officer of the Enterprise. ; Uhura : Communications officer of the Enterprise. ; Saavik : Enterprise science officer. ; Robert Fox : Ambassador, previously seen in . ; Tremjan : A replacement crewman for the Enterprise from Starbase 19. ; Richardson : Enterprise security chief. ; Trisha Fox : Twenty-three year old daughter of the ambassador. Born on Earth, she left her parents' home at the age of 19 due to a personal dispute. Also known as "Enigma", the assassin. ; Kalor : Klingon ambassador. ; Konom : Transporter crewman on the Enterprise. References Antos IV; Babel; cellular metamorphosis; Eminiar VII; Garth of Izar; Gorn; Masiform-D; Retinax V; Rigellian; Surak Category:Comics